


Il richiamo di Parigi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tragedy [2]
Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drabble Sequence, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta, che va dalle doubledrabble alle shot, su Esmeraldo, il gender bender di Esmeralda.Alcuni capitoli hanno partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II.[Capitoli spostati in ordine cronologico].





	Il richiamo di Parigi

[ **Il richiamo di Parigi  
** ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2552744)

  


  


  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi: Esmeraldo, altri  
Prompt: Neve  
  
  
  


Cap.1 Oggetto del desiderio

  
  


Esmeraldo mosse il bacino avanti e indietro, volteggiò intorno alla capra e le decorazioni dorate sui suoi pantaloni di tela tintinnarono. La camicia bianca sbrindellata era aperta, tranne che agli ultimi due bottoni e gli ricadeva lungo i fianchi abbronzati, i piedi gli affondavano nella neve. Ticchettò sul tamburello e saltellò girando su se stesso. Il suo petto muscoloso si alzava e abbassava al ritmo affannoso del suo respiro, le sue labbra erano violacee, rabbrividiva di freddo e le iridi color smeraldo erano liquide. 

Un fiocco di neve gli sfiorò la spalla nuda e un altro paio si posarono sui suoi corti capelli neri. Girò su se stesso, facendo sollevare i bordi della fascia color glicine che indossava. 

“Odio tutta questa neve” sibilò Frollo. Strinse con le ginocchia i fianchi della cavalcatura e, tenendo le redini, avanzò. Si fermò all’angolo guardando il giovane, il battito cardiaco gli accelerò. Guardò i muscoli definiti del petto, il collo a cui era legata una collanina e salì fino al viso liscio. Avvertì una fitta al basso ventre e la gola graffiarsi, udì il rumore di zoccoli e un nitrito dietro di lui coprire i versi della capra.

“Giudice cardinale, cosa osservate?” domandò una guardia. 

Frollo digrignò i denti, si voltò e dilatò le narici.

“Un impudente tentatore” sibilò. Spronò il cavallo e girò l’angolo, proseguendo in un altro vicolo.

< Che dovrà essere mio > pensò.

  


Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Gender Bender FrolloxEsmeralda.  
Prompt: Carnevale  
  
  
  
Cap.2 Sarà mio  
  


  


“Stregoneria” sibilò Frollo. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo i fumi colorati sul palco. Strofinò la schiena sul suo sedile e il battito cardiaco gli accelerò. Le iridi gli brillarono vedendo apparire la figura di Esmeraldo. 

Il giovane fece una serie di capriole lungo il palco rettangolare. Saltò afferrandosi a un palo e lo discese girandogli intorno. Si fermò alla fine del palo, si mise a testa in giù sfiorando il palco con il capo e alzò le gambe verso l’alto. Si sostenne con la forza delle braccia muscolose e fece una spaccata a v con le gambe aperte. Si rimise ritto e si staccò dal palo. Indietreggiò sorridendo, fece l’occhiolino, si portò le dita alle labbra e le baciò, soffiandoci sopra. 

Frollo tremò e boccheggiò, il battito cardiaco gli accelerò. Guardò il giovane mettere la mano sopra il tamburello e ticchettarci sopra le dita. Lo osservò danzare e le orecchie gli fischiarono.

“Lo avrò” sibilò con voce inudibile.

“Come scusi?” domandò una guardia.

“Niente, parlavo dei progetti che devo realizzare prima che questo  _carnevale_ sia finito” ribatté secco Frollo.

  


  


Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Gender Bender FrolloxEsmeralda.  
Prompt: Tentazione  
  
  
  
Cap. 3 Ti sentirai opprimere  
  


Frollo strinse con forza la spalla del ragazzo sentendo la stoffa liscia sotto le dita. Si piegò in avanti e nei suoi occhi brillarono delle fiamme vermiglie.

“Tu sei un maledetto demone… mi mandi in  _tentazione_ ” sibilò. 

Il giovane digrignò i denti e irrigidì i muscoli. 

Frollo conficcò le unghie nella sua carne e gli strappò la camicia candida.

“Pensi davvero di poter rimanere qui a lungo?” domandò. Gli appoggiò il naso adunco sulla spalla e inspirò, tremando. 

Esmeraldo si dimenò e lo spinse via. Raggiunse un candelabro e lo afferrò con entrambe le mani.

“Stammi lontano” sibilò. 

Frollo sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Dimmi, pensi davvero di poter resistere in queste quattro mura?” domandò. Si sporse in avanti arcuando le spalle.

“Ti sentirai schiacciato, schifoso tentatore” sibilò.

  


  


  


  


Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi: Esmeraldo, altri.  
Prompt: sonnabulismo.  
  
  
  
Cap.4 Amaterasu  
  


“Perché la figlia del capitano delle guardie gira nei corridoi della cattedrale di notte?” domandò Esmeraldo. Si affacciò da dietro un candelabro e guardò la giovane dai lunghi capelli biondi inginocchiata davanti all’altare della Madonna. Teneva lo sguardo chino e le mani giunte. 

Il gitano alzò il capo, guardò il viso paffuto di marmo del bambinello e si fece il segno della croce.

“Amaterasu1, mi chiamo Amaterasu” rispose la giovane. Si alzò in piedi e si voltò. La casacca dorata che indossava le stringeva il corpo e i seni prosperosi.

“Allora, sonnambulismo? O sei abbastanza ipocrita da pregare qui dentro mentre tuo padre uccide in nome di Frollo?” domandò Esmeraldo. Mise le mani sulla fascia che gli cingeva la vita e penzolava al lato dei pantaloni. 

Amaterasu digrignò i denti e strofinò la punta della scarpa per terra.

“Io non sono mio padre, straccione” sibilò.

“Hai ragione, scusa. Non ti giudicherò per i tuoi natali, ma tu non farlo perché sono uno zingaro” rispose Esmeraldo.

  
  


Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
FrolloxEsmeraldo  
Prompt: Preghiera; Dio, aiutalo!   
  
  
  
Cap.5 Preghiera  
  
  


Esmeraldo entrò silenziosamente in chiesa, sentiva il pavimento di marmo gelido sotto i piedi nudi. Raggiunse una statua della Madonna e vi s’inginocchiò davanti, congiungendo le mani.

“Io non so se puoi sentirmi, neppure se ci sei, né se ti soffermeresti sui pensieri miei. So che sono un gitano e non oserei di più che pregare intensamente per la gente come me. Dio fa qualcosa per quelli che un gesto d’amore non sanno cos’è. Dio questa gente confida in te e solo il tuo amore salvarli potrà” pregò. Abbassò il capo e i corti capelli neri gli solleticarono il collo scuro.

“Vorrei di più ciò che ho. Vorrei per sempre la gloria e l’onor” pregò un uomo davanti all’altare alla sua destra. 

Una donna si fermò davanti a una statua di San Giuseppe e si fece il segno della croce.

“Vorrei il lavor, gioia nel cuor. Che Dio mi aiuti ogni giorno per sempre” pregò. Esmeraldo abbassò di più il capo.

“Grazie per quanto possiedo già. Lo so non è tanto, ma a me basterà. Prego per gli altri fuori di qua. Falli sentire i figli di Dio. Sono indifesi i figli di Dio” proseguì a pregare. Premette più forte le mani tra loro e alzò il capo, le iridi verde smeraldo erano liquide.

“Dio, aiuta anche Frollo, aveva giurato di seguirti! Se c’è qualcosa di buono in lui, permettigli di cambiare e aiutare le persone come avrebbe dovuto fare! Ti prego” supplicò.

< Nonostante mi tenga qui prigioniero, vorrei che anche la sua anima si salvasse > pensò.

  
  


  
  


Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Gender Bender FrolloxEsmeralda.  
Prompt: Rosso  
  
  
  
Cap.6 Rosso come la lussuria  
  


Esmeraldo accarezzò le carte colorate appese al soffitto e sorrise.

“Certo che Quasimodo sa fare delle cose incredibili” sussurrò. Abbassò lo sguardò e le sue iridi verde smeraldo brillarono. Osservò la miniatura della città e la raggiunse, si piegò guardando il panettiere fatto di pane a bordo tavolo.

“È una vera artista” sussurrò. 

Frollo scivolò da dietro una delle statue di pietra al suo fianco. Avanzò nell’ombra e gli afferrò un braccio. Glielo girò facendolo gemere e lo sbatté contro il tavolo con un tonfo, facendolo tremare. 

Alcune delle statuette caddero sul pavimento con dei tonfi, spezzandosi in una serie di frammenti. 

Frollo mise l’altra mano sotto la camicia di Esmeraldo accarezzandogli il ventre muscoloso.

“Ti vedo rosso, nelle fiamme… ti vedo…” sussurrò lascivo.  

Esmeraldo si dimenò e lo colpì con una serie di testate. Il sangue uscì dalle narici del giudice cardinale.

“Tu brucerai al rogo. Ed il rosso del sangue diverrà quello delle fiamme mentre tornerai all’inferno dove devi stare” sibilò Frollo. Gli leccò il collo abbronzato.

“Tu sei pazzo!” gridò. 

Frollo ghignò.

“Non potrai resistere ancora a lungo al richiamo di Parigi per quante moine ti possa fare quella storpia della campanara” sibilò. 

Fu raggiunto da una testata della capra. Gridò di dolore e lasciò la presa. 

La capra lo incornò nuovamente facendolo cadere a terra su un fianco con un tonfo. 

Esmeraldo indietreggiò, boccheggiando.

“L’unico rosso che vedo è quello della vostra lussuria” ringhiò. Si piegò e gli sputò contro, si voltò e si mise a correre verso le scale.

  


  


Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi: Esmeraldo, altri  
Prompt: Parigi  
  
  
  


Cap.7 Il richiamo di Parigi

Esmeraldo sorrise e saltò sul davanzale di pietra di Notre Dame. Alcune ciocche nere sfuggirono alla fascia lilla che gli stringeva la fronte, le fasce da cui a sua volta era composta pendevano ticchettando contro il suo orecchino tondo dorato.

“Io sono un gitano. Queste quattro mura mi schiacciano. Non potrò rimanerci prigioniero per sempre” spiegò.

Quasimodo[1]si mise una ciocca dei lunghi capelli dietro l’orecchio. Guardò con l’unico occhio aperto il giovane, l’altro era chiuso schiacciato dal rigonfiamento bombato della sua testa. Avanzò con le gambe tozze tremanti e osservò il giovane aggrappato con una mano a una delle teste dei gargoyle. Si leccò le labbra rosse e prosperose, sentendo il battito cardiaco accelerare.  Incrociò le braccia sotto i seni cadenti.

“Ti daranno la caccia come eretico. Se esci di qui non varrà più il diritto di asilo” spiegò con voce rauca. Si voltò, il fiato si condensava davanti al suo viso tondeggiante, coprendo lo sfondo blu-notte del cielo.

Esmeraldo abbassò il capo e sorrise.

“Parigi mi chiama” rispose.

  
  


  


[1] Giacché significa fatto-a-metà penso possa valere sia al maschile che al femminile.

  
  


  
  


  
Scritta sentendo: Mi distruggerai del musical del Gobbo di Notre-Dame.  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
FrolloxEsmeraldo  
Prompt: Ballo  
  
  
  
Cap.8 Desiderio  
  


Frollo chiuse la porta di scatto e si voltò, il sudore gli colava lungo il viso e aveva gli occhi sporti in fuori. Ansimò e strofinò le mani tra loro, sentendo le braccia dolergli. Iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro davanti alle fiamme del camino, stringendo spasmodicamente un pezzo di tessuto viola con ricami dorati. Si voltò verso le fiamme e le vide assumere la forma di un ragazzo, intento a danzare battendo la mano sopra un tamburello. 

Frollo allungò una mano verso le fiamme, si bruciò le dita e la ritirò.  La porta si aprì di scatto e si voltò, rabbrividendo, nascondendo il trappo di stoffa dietro di sé.

“Signore, abbiamo bisogno di lei” disse il gendarme, entrando nella stanza. Frollo si massaggiò il collo, sentendolo dolere. 

La guardia strinse le labbra notando gli occhi liquidi e febbricitanti di Frollo.

“Che cosa è successo?” domandò con voce tremante quest’ultimo. 

La guardia raggiunse la parete di pietra dall’altra parte e scostò le tende.

“Parigi brucia, signore” rispose secco. 

Frollo avanzò con le gambe tremanti e vide il cielo reso rosso dalle fiamme vermiglie e aranciate che si alzavano dai tetti in lontananza.

“Il ballo delle fiamme non sta distruggendo solo me, allora” bisbigliò.

“Ballo? Di che parla signore?” chiese la guardia. 

Frollo scosse violentemente il capo.

“Niente, vediamo di occuparcene immediatamente” ribatté, rendendo ferma la voce.

  


  
Scritta sentendo: The Black Prince di X-ray dog.  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
FrolloxEsmeraldo  
Prompt: Accusa infondata (un'occasione in cui Esmeraldo si trova costretto a difenderlo).   
  
  
  
Cap.9 Parigi in fiamme  
  
Clopin scostò il coperchio della tomba spingendolo e gridò, sollevandolo. Lo lasciò ricadere sul prato erboso e si voltò. Il fumo si alzava dagli incendi, coprendo il cielo di Parigi.  
"Dentro, svelti!" ordinò. Spintonò un uomo che scese correndo, prese in braccio un bambino e lo rimise giù sulla cima delle scale.  
"Tutti nelle catacombe!" ordinò Esmeraldo. 

Un gruppo di persone si diresse verso l'apertura nella finta tomba, scendendo rapidamente in fila lungo le scale.  
"È stato Frollo, io lo so!" ringhiò Clopin, affiancando l'altro gitano.  
"Non hai le prove. E non gli converrebbe distruggere la città, è già in mano sua" ribatté Esmeraldo. 

Clopin tirò fuori una marionetta di se stesso e se la mise sulla mano. Mise una di Frollo nell'altra mano e il piccolo se stesso bastonò il frollo marionetta.  
"Apri gli occhi,  _fratellino_. Tutti sono a conoscenza della sua pazzia" ribatté. 

Esmeraldo guardò una donna scendere nelle catacombe, teneva il figlio stretto a sé.  
"Sì, è un assassino. Ed è subdolo..." ammise.  
"E brucia di passione per i ragazzi" sussurrò Clopin, facendo sparire le marionette negli abiti colorati.  
"E questo è un problema perché è un uomo di Dio o perché a tuo parere un uomo non può amarne un altro?" domandò Esmeraldo, rendendo roca la voce. 

Clopin gli diede le spalle avviandosi verso un uomo senza gambe che si trascinava su un palchetto di legno con le ruote.  
"Siamo derelitti scacciati dalla società e lui è il nostro aguzzino. Smettila di difenderlo" sibilò.

< È un problema perché insidia il mio fratellino > pensò.

Esmeraldo abbassò il capo e digrignò i denti.  
"Odio quel pazzo, ma questa è un’accusa infondata" sibilò.

  


  


  
Scritta sentendo: Spirit of fire.  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
FrolloxEsmeraldo  
Prompt: Calamità naturale   
  
  
  
Cap.10 Preconcetti  
  
Esmeraldo si sedette accanto alla finta tomba, appoggiandosi contro di essa. Mise il gomito sul coperchio e si leccò le labbra. Si sentivano urla in lontananza e l'odore di bruciato gli pungeva le narici. Accarezzò l'erba resa nera dall'oscurità e le sue iridi verde smeraldo divennero liquide.  
_  
  
“Diamanti rosa, sono così rari” sussurrò Esmeraldo. Accarezzò le gemme appoggiate sopra il tavolo di legno. _

_Quasimodo ridacchiò e negò con la testa._

“ _No, no. Sono finte” ribatté._

_Esmeraldo arrossì e abbassò il capo._

“ _Frollo dice che siete tutti ladri. Come mai tu non riconosci quali gemme bisogna rubare?” domandò la giovane._

_Esmeraldo accarezzò il capo alla sua capretta e corrugò la fronte._

“ _È una sciocchezza. Non tutti gli zingari sono uguali, come non lo sono tutti i non zingari” ribatté secco._

  
  


“Non capisco perché lo difendo. Lui non lo farebbe con me” borbottò. Si passò la mano tra i corti capelli neri e incassò la testa tra le spalle.

“D’altra parte… magari è così perché nessuno accettava… la sua natura” rifletté. Strinse gli occhi e un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la fronte.

< Clopin verrà a chiamarmi a breve. Se nessuno è arrivato finora, vuol dire che nessun altro si è messo in salvo dalle fiamme > rifletté.

“Aiutami! Aiutami ti prego!” sentì gridare una voce femminile. Si alzò in piedi e si voltò, vedendo una giovane correre verso di lui. 

Quasimodo teneva una giovane dai corti capelli biondi svenuta sulle spalle e veniva verso di lei, stringendo il ciondolo che le aveva regalato.

“Che cosa è successo ad Amaterasu?” domandò Esmeraldo, correndo verso di loro.

“Il colpevole di questa calamità naturale è il capo delle guardie. E Frollo è da solo con lui!” strepitò Quasimodo.

  


  


  
Scritta sentendo: Spirit of fire.  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
FrolloxEsmeraldo  
Prompt: Ribaltamento di prospettiva   
  
  
  
Cap.11 Rogo  
  
"Io lo so perché lei ha sempre cacciato i diversi. Perché per ogni suo peccato, pensava di fare ammenda distruggendo un peccatore" spiegò il capo delle guardie. Passò la torcia accesa da una mano all'altra. Frollo strinse i pugni, le corde che gli tenevano bloccate le mani contro un palo gli avevano graffiato a sangue i polsi.  
"Mi sorprende tu ci abbia messo tanto" rispose atono. Guardò dall'alto in basso l'uomo davanti a lui e si leccò le labbra. 

Il capitano delle guardie digrignò i denti.  
"Io ero pronta a seguirla fino alla morte!" gridò. 

Frollo sorrise mostrando i denti candidi.  
"Sono sempre stato finto. Io, la mia nomina, ciò che voglio lo avrò. Di vera c'è solo l'onda della passione che non posso più nascondere" sibilò.  
"Quindi per ogni suo desiderio incontrollabile lei ha ucciso un uomo, una donna o un bambino fuori dalla società?!" gridò il capitano dalle guardie.  
"Se vuoi uccidermi fallo, perché sono già dannato!" gli urlò contro Frollo. 

Il capitano delle guardie indietreggiò sul palco di legno e avvicinò la torcia alla paglia sotto il palo a cui era legato Frollo. Le fiamme lo avvolsero e il fumo iniziò ad alzarsi, facendolo tossire.  
"Sì, sì! Se non posso più uccidere i mostri, che sia finalmente tempo di distruggere questo!" gridò quest'ultimo. 

Il capitano delle guardie rabbrividì e il riverbero delle fiamme rendeva rossi i suoi occhi. 

Esmeraldo lo raggiunse con un calcio al petto, facendolo cadere giù dal palco di legno. Si voltò, raggiungendo Frollo e lo slegò.  
"Vieni con me" gli ordinò, tirandolo fuori dalle fiamme.  
"Lo sai che brucerai tu come eretico, se ora mi salvi" biascicò con voce rauca Frollo. 

Esmeraldo lo afferrò per una mano e si mise a correre, strattonandoselo dietro.  
"Finché non farò cambiare anche a te prospettiva" ribatté.

  


Scritta sentendo: Spirit of fire.  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
FrolloxEsmeraldo  
Prompt: Febbre   
  
  
  
Cap.12 Ti cambierò  
  
Esmeraldo si guardò intorno. 

Amaterasu era appoggiata contro la porta della catapecchia e singhiozzava. 

Quasimodo andava avanti e indietro per la stanza vuota, alcuni mobili erano ridotti in cenere e parecchie assi erano state annerite dal fuoco. Esmeraldo si voltò guardando Frollo steso su un paio di coperte lacere sotto di lui.  
"È ridicolo che le sia venuta la febbre per quella corsetta. Non mi dica che non è abituato agli spaventi forti" borbottò. 

Frollo ansimò, aveva le guance arrossate, gli occhi lucidi e le gocce di sudore gli scendevano lungo le rughe che gli rigavano il viso.  
"Sono anziano" farfugliò. 

Esmeraldo si strappò un pazzo della camicia, la intinse nell'acqua nerastra e gliela passò sulla fronte.  
"Già. Decisamente troppo per continuare a fare tutte le efferatezze che fa" brontolò. 

Frollo guardò il lembo di pelle abbronzata lasciata scoperta dal ragazzo.  
"Io mi occupo solo della giustizia" ribatté con tono duro.  
"Lei ha la mente bacata" ribatté Esmeraldo. 

Quasimodo si abbassò, immerse un fazzoletto nella stessa bacinella di legno e si voltò dirigendosi verso l'altra ragazza.  
"Sarà, ma appena mi libereranno, prima ti avrò e dopo ti ucciderò" biascicò Frollo, allungando la mano con gli anelli verso il giovane. Esmeraldo gli afferrò il polso e gli sbatté il braccio a terra.  
"Io, invece, ho un'altra idea. La curo e le faccio vedere come vivo. Magari così inizia a rispettarci" rispose secco. 

Frollo alzò un sopracciglio.  
"Sarà, ma io non ho avuto mai scrupoli neanche davanti ai neonati" ribadì. Le iridi di Esmeraldo divennero più scure.  
"Neanche davanti allo sguardo di Notre Dame?" domandò.  
Frollo abbassò il capo ed Esmeraldo sorrise.  
"Mi occuperò della sua febbre e le farò comprendere, che nostra signora Maria ci guarda sempre" ribatté. 

Frollo si voltò dall'altro lato.

  


  


  


Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
FrolloxEsmeraldo  
Prompt: Catena   
  
  
  
Cap.13 Disgusto  
  
  


Frollo guardò Quasimodo legarlo e batté un paio di volte le palpebre, osservò la catena e alzò lo sguardo sul viso sfigurato della giovane.  
"È così che mi ricambi di averti cresciuto?" domandò.  
"Esmeraldo ha detto di legarti ed io ti lego" rispose la giovane. 

Frollo incrociò le gambe e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare alcune ciocche argentate.  
"Ti piace?" domandò. 

La ragazza utilizzò la stessa catena per bloccargli anche le caviglie e la legò intorno a un'asse portante dell'edificio.  
"Lui è... gentile" borbottò. 

Frollo si voltò e osservò Esmeraldo fasciare la ferita alla spalla della giovane bionda. Abbassò lo sguardo sui glutei del giovane coperti dai pantaloncini blu-viola.

“Ti prego, signore, fa che guarisca” lo sentì bisbigliare e sgranò gli occhi.

“È un diavolo tentatore che finge di pregare… disgustoso” sibilò. Socchiuse la bocca per metà e arricciò il naso.

  


  
Scritta sentendo: Spirit of fire.  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
FrolloxEsmeraldo  
Prompt: Delirio   
  
  
  
Cap.14 Follia  
  
  


Frollo allungò il braccio e mosse le dita, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi. Gli occhi erano liquidi, le pupille dilatate e i muscoli del viso erano contratti, era scosso da una serie di brividi ed il suo sudore aveva impregnato il tessuto su cui era adagiato.

  
  


_Esmeraldo sporse le labbra, sorridendo. Frollo gliele accarezzò sentendole calde._

  
  


Frollo gemette, strinse le gambe e si mise su un fianco. Gli occhi gli divennero bianchi.

  
  


_Esmeraldo sporse in bacino in avanti, tenendo le gambe aperte. Aveva le mani appoggiate sulle gambe di Frollo ed era ignudo._

  
  


Frollo sorrise e boccheggiò.

" _Mnh_... i- io... sì" farfugliò.

"Che cosa 'sta facendo?" domandò Amaterasu con voce flebile, indicando Frollo. 

Esmeraldo si voltò verso di lui, socchiuse un occhio e spalancò l'altro.

"Direi che è in preda al delirio" rispose. 

Quasimodo oscillò sopra di loro, appesa a una trave del tetto con una mano, e chinò il capo. 

"Lui delira sempre, anche quando non è preda della febbre" rispose.

  
  


  


Scritta sentendo: Bella di Notre Dame de Paris.  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
FrolloxEsmeraldo  
Prompt: Filo rosso   
  
  
  
Cap.15 Bello  
  
"Qualcuno dovrebbe scagliare la prima pietra a quel peccatore" ringhiò Frollo. 

Quasimodo gli mise in bocca un pezzo di pane, ne prese un altro e lo morse, sentendo un sapore di muffa in bocca. Masticò rumorosamente e deglutì.  
"Andrebbe cancellato dalla faccia della terra chi anche solo provasse ad alzargli un dito" ringhiò. 

Frollo inghiottì rumorosamente un paio di volte e chinò il capo, si mise su un fianco facendo tintinnare le catene.  
"È un'incarnazione demoniaca che mi allontana da Dio. E mi fa provare la passione della carne. La legherei con il filo rosso del destino per farla essere mia per sempre" ringhiò. 

Amaterasu si sedette accanto a lui e abbassò il capo, guardandolo steso in terra.  
"È decisamente bello. Ed è vero che fa peccare, mi fa dimenticare il mio fidanzato" ammise. 

"Esmeraldo non ti permetterebbe di farti tradire nessuno" ruggì Quasimodo. L’iridi del suo occhio sano brillò, la gobba gli tremò e strinse i pugni.

Amaterasu la guardò e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Pensi davvero che possa guardare te, invece?" le domandò. Quasimodo indietreggiò, rabbrividendo.  
"Sei fatta a metà, e per quanto possiamo essere mostri diversi, non avrai più fortuna di me nel cercare di possederlo" la derise Frollo.

  


  


Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:

Prompt: Fiore

  
  


Cap.16 La gobba di Notre Dame

 

"Là fuori la città è ancora quasi del tutto distrutta. E ci stanno cercando, hanno incolpato Frollo dell'incendio" spiegò Esmeraldo. Gettò dei pezzi di legno dentro un braciere di metallo ammaccato.  
"Slegami!" gridò Frollo. 

Amaterasu si appoggiò alla parete di legno e guardò il gitano utilizzare due legni per accendere il fuoco. 

Frollo digrignò i denti e si voltò verso Quasimodo, guardando la giovane fissare Esmeraldo.  
"Mi hai messo contro quella che ho cresciuto come figlia! L'hai reso un insetto brulicante e orrido come quegli zingari di cui fai parte" urlò. 

Esmeraldo espirò e abbassò il capo.  
"Quelli che tu chiami insetti sono i fedeli che dovresti portare fino al paradiso" ribatté. Amaterasu guardò fuori dalla finestra, vide uno sfondo nerastro, sospirò e chiuse gli occhi. 

Il vento gelido entrava con una serie di sibili dalle fessure delle assi.  
"Sono tutti maledetti... mio padre compreso" mugolò Amaterasu. Chiuse gli occhi e piegò il capo in avanti.  
< Ed io non sono da meno. Questo è diventato un covo di tentazioni, ha ragione Frollo > pensò. Esmeraldo si alzò in piedi e si voltò, facendo ondeggiare le catenelle del suo vestito, il drappo sui pantaloni aderiva ad essi.  
"Per cosa? Perché sono nati? E tu con la tua follia sei diversa?". Si girò verso Frollo e lo indicò. "O con la tua bramosia saresti diverso? Dio non vuole di certo questo" ribatté. 

Frollò sentiva le tempie pulsare ed espirò dalle narici, intravedendo la schiena scura del giovane attraverso la camicia bianca .  
"Zitto, diavolo tentatore. Non osare parlare. Ti lapiderò di persona" biascicò. Le sue iridi divennero liquide e strinse i pugni, fissando i suoi capelli neri  
"Dopo aver avuto il suo corpo scommetto" ringhiò Quasimodo. 

Esmeraldo avvampò e indietreggiò.  
"La mia capra è meglio di voi" sussurrò.  
"No, no. Io voglio solo proteggerti, non voglio altro" implorò Quasimodo. 

Esmeraldo si voltò verso la giovane e guardò le sue lacrime scendere oltre l'occhio socchiuso. Le sorrise e si sporse in avanti.  
"Lo so, mia piccola artista. Tu hai un cuore delicato come quello di un fiore" mormorò.

La giovane arrossì e si piegò in avanti, accentuando la gobba sulle sue spalle e sorrise, mostrando la bocca sghemba a cui mancavano alcuni denti.

  


Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Prompt: Tendere una mano  
  
  
  
Cap.17 Inizia a piovere  
  
"Ora riposa" sussurrò Esmeraldo. Si abbassò in avanti e baciò la testa di Quasimodo sui lunghi capelli castani, sopra la pelle bitorzoluta sotto il sopracciglio. Si voltò e raggiunse Amaterasu, le sfasciò il braccio ferito e lanciò il pezzo di stoffa tra le fiamme. Ne prese un altro da dentro una bacinella colma d'acqua e le fece un'altra fasciatura. 

Amaterasu gemette di dolore, la ferita le pulsava e sentiva sapore di sangue in bocca.  
"Scusa lo sconforto di questi giorni..." mormorò. Si voltò, Frollo era coricato su un fianco e russava, ad ogni respiro pesante faceva cigolare le catene che lo tenevano legato.  
"Quasimodo mi ha parlato di un fidanzato, forse dovrei riportarti da lui" mormorò Esmeraldo. Dei ticchettii di gocce di pioggia si fecero sentire contro le finestre ed aumentarono sempre di più. L'acqua filtrava tra le assi di legno che iniziarono a puzzare di umido. 

Esmeraldo corse fino al braciere e lo mise in un angolo asciutto.  
"Lo aveva scelto mio padre e probabilmente sarà il nuovo capo delle guardie. Se andiamo da lui, ci arresterà" rispose la giovane bionda. 

Esmeraldo si leccò le labbra.  
"Io non riuscirei mai a farmi ingabbiare così. Ho bisogno di Parigi, della sua libertà" mormorò. Le iridi azzurre di Amaterasu divennero liquide.  
"Questo vuol dire che ci abbandonerai?" domandò e la voce le tremò. 

Esmeraldo ticchettò i piedi nudi sopra il pavimento di legno, si voltò facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli neri e sorrise. Un lampo fuori dalla finestra lo illuminò di riflessi bluastri.  
"No. Ho fatto una promessa, ma appena sarete in grado di mettervi in marcia, vi porterò con me nelle mie pellegrinazioni. E appena sarete in grado di tornare a credere e a essere liberi, io sparirò" promise. 

Amaterasu arrossì guardando il suo petto muscoloso definito sotto la maglia bianca e chinò il capo.  
"Sempre pronto a tendere una mano a tutti" bisbigliò.

  


  


Scritta sentendo: Nightcore Another Empty Bottle.  
  


Cap.18 Aggressione

  
  


“Inizi a stare meglio. Dovresti ringraziare” disse Esmeraldo.

Frollo digrignò i denti e guardò la finestra ondeggiare, il vetro era tempestato dalla pioggia battente che proveniva dall’esterno.

“Io non potrò mai stare meglio” sibilò. Incassò il capo tra le spalle e digrignò i denti. “Non finché tu esisterai. Io ti desidero” ringhiò.

Esmeraldo s’inginocchiò davanti a lui, sentiva i respiri pesanti degli altri due occupanti della stamberga.

“Se ti slego, scapperai per denunciarci?” domandò.

“Non posso di certo” ringhiò Frollo.

Esmeraldo lo slegò pian piano e lo guardò ringhiare. 

Frollo gli afferrò una spalla e lo sbatté e a terra, Esmeraldo boccheggiò mentre l’altro lo bloccava sotto di sé.

< Avevi ragione, fratellone, non cambierà mai > pensò. Chiuse gli occhi, mentre l’atro lo baciava appassionatamente.

La capra raggiunse Frollo con una cornata, Esmeraldo si rialzò in piedi, tremante. Si pulì la bocca con il dorso della mano e sputò a terra.

“Mi toccherà legarti nuovamente” sibilò.

Frollo si nascose il viso tra le mani, ansimando.

“Io ti desiderio. Io sono folle di desiderio” piagnucolò. Scoppiò a piangere, scosso da tremiti.

Esmeraldo sospirò.

< Se solo non mi facesse così pena. Io non capisco proprio perché non riesco a odiarlo > pensò.

La capra belò.

  


  


  


Scritta sentendo: Nightcore Suicide.  
  


Cap.19 La morte di Frollo

  
  


Un fulmine solcò il cielo e illuminò la stanza della catapecchia di luce azzurra.

“Che succede?” domandò Amaterasu, svegliandosi.

“Stavo legando meglio Frollo” mentì Esmeraldo, cercando di regolare il battito cardiaco. 

Ci fu il rombo di un tuono, Esmeraldo si abbassò nella direzione delle catene e Frollo strisciò indietro.

La porta cadde a terra con un tonfo e una serie di guardie entrarono.

Esmeraldo si mise davanti alle due giovani, con le braccia aperte. 

Quasimodo si svegliò e sgranò gli occhi, vedendo un gruppo di guardie accerchiarli con le lance puntate.

Il Capitano delle guardie puntò un pugnale alla gola di Esmeraldo, la lama brillò.

“Questi non ci servono, dobbiamo solo recuperare Frollo” sibilò. Afferrò Esmeraldo per i capelli mori, allontanando il coltello e gli tirò un calcio alle gambe, facendolo cadere in ginocchio.

“Gli ordini sono di ucciderli?” domandò una guardia. Osservò Quasimodo e rabbrividì.

< Che abominio > pensò.

“Lasciateli stare!” gridò Amaterasu.

Il capitano scoppiò a ridere, guardando il giovane in ginocchio e afferrò la giovane per un braccio, attirandola a sé.

“Guarda, guarda. La mia fidanzata. Tu vieni a casa con me” disse. La baciò con foga.

“Amerebbe persino un maiale più di te” sibilò Esmeraldo.

Il capitano delle guardie abbatté il pugnale, Frollo si frappose tra Esmeraldo e l’aggressore, la lama si conficcò nelle sue carni con uno schizzo di sangue.

“NOOOO! PADRONE!” sbraitò Quasimodo.

Esmeraldo si mise in ginocchio, tremando e vide Frollo crollargli davanti, lo prese tra le braccia.

“Bru-brucerò… all’inferno… per te” biascicò quest’ultimo. Un rivolo di sangue gli scivolò dalle labbra socchiuse.

“Avrei voluto salvarti” gemette Esmeraldo. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso, mentre le sue iridi verde smeraldo diventavano liquide.

  
  
  


Cap.20 In fuga

  
  


Quasimodo afferrò una delle guardie per il collo, gridando, spezzandogli l’osso, sollevò il corpo sopra di sé e lo lanciò contro altre due guardie, facendole cadere a terra. Afferrò delle lance che gli venivano putante contro e le spezzò, con un’altra gli trafissero la gamba.

Il Capitano delle guardie cercò di raggiungerlo con un colpo di spada, ma Quasimodo gli tirò un pugno, spezzandogli la mandibola e facendolo cadere in ginocchio.

Amaterasu gattonò fino a Esmeraldo, le urla risuonavano tutt’intorno.

Esmeraldo singhiozzava, stringendo a sé il corpo, cullandolo contro il proprio.

“Non doveva finire così, non doveva” gemette.

Amaterasu chiuse gli occhi di Frollo e lo fece scivolare via dalle braccia di Esmeraldo, facendolo adagiare per terra.

Esmeraldo era scosso da tremiti.

Amaterasu lo afferrò per il braccio, si alzò in piedi facendolo alzare a sua volta e lo strattonò fuori dalla casa. 

Esmeraldo la seguì, ondeggiando. Si fermò sul ponte e si volto, ansimando e tremando.

“Dobbiamo scappare!” sbraitò la giovane, tirandolo a sé un paio di volte.

“Quasimodo è ancora lì dentro. Dobbiamo aiutarla!” gridò Esmeraldo.

“Se torniamo indietro per aiutarla, uccideranno anche noi”

Sì udì un urlo di dolore che rimbombò tutt’intorno.

“No!” gridò Esmeraldo. Corse nella direzione della casa, una freccia proveniente da una balestra di una delle guardie all’interno lo raggiunse alla spalla.

Esmeraldo gemette di dolore e crollò a terra, Amaterasu lo issò poggiandoselo contro e lo trascinò con sé.

“Andiamo via!” ordinò. Si riuscì a caricare Esmeraldo a fatica sulla spalla e si mise a correre, sentiva il sudore scivolargli lungo la schiena, vedeva appannato.

  


  


Capitolo dedicato a LUDO1123456 che lo aveva richiesto.

  


Cap.21 Madelon

  


Esmeraldo boccheggiò, vedeva sfocato, intravide la figura di Amaterasu e arrossì, vedendo che la giovane non indossava la maglietta. Era intontito, la testa gli girava, batté le palpebre e si guardò intorno, notò che la pelle chiara di Amaterasu era ricoperta di lividi.

“C-cosa sono?” esalò.

Amaterasu arrossì e prese la mano del giovane con entrambe le sue.

“Non sei ancora fuori pericolo e già ti preoccupi degli altri invece che di te stesso?” domandò.

Esmeraldo boccheggiò, chiuse gli occhi, il proprio battito cardiaco era irregolare.

“Sono i colpi che mi davano sia mio padre che il mio promesso sposo. Non riesco, spesso, a ricordarmi qual è il mio posto. Quel giorno, Quasimodo mi ha portato svenuta fin da te, perché mio padre ha tentato di uccidermi di botte. Ero andata in chiesa per avvertire Quasimodo, e attraverso di lui il cardinale.

Penso sia stato mio padre a dare fuoco a Parigi. O meglio, lui aveva solo dato fuoco a un mulino con dentro la famiglia che lo abitava per dare una lezione, che nessuno nascondesse più zingari o stranieri e clandestini.

Solo che il vento ha aizzato le fiamme, altri edifici hanno iniziato a bruciare e presto hanno perso il controllo dell’incendio” mormorò Amaterasu.

< Quasimodo aveva preferito salvarmi. Mi voleva bene, siamo un po’ quasi come delle sorelle, ogni volta che mio padre mi faceva del male, sapevo di potermi andare a nascondere con lei tra le campane della Chiesa > pensò, lasciando le mani dell’altro giovane.

“Frollo è morto, vero?” chiese Esmeraldo, con voce tremante.

“Sì, ma ora riposa. Sei vivo per miracolo” gli disse la giovane. Gli tolse la fascia dalla fronte e la immerse in una bacinella d’acqua.

“E Quasimodo?” biascicò.

“L’hanno catturata. Volevano ucciderla, ma poco prima della sentenza, ha spezzato le catene, si è arrampicata su per Notre Dame ed è fuggita. Si è salvata, sta tranquillo, ma ora non sappiamo dov’è” mormorò Amaterasu. Arrossì, notando che l’altro le aveva notato il petto. “Ho dovuto usare la mia maglia per le fasciature” borbottò.

“U-usa la mia… per coprirti” biascicò Esmeraldo.

“Serve a te, non stai bene” ribatté Amaterasu.

“Dove siamo?” esalò Esmeraldo. Fu colto da un capogiro più forte e perse i sensi.

“Al sicuro. Lascia che stavolta sia io a occuparmi di te” bisbigliò Amaterasu.

La porta della stanza da letto si aprì, Amaterasu alzò il capo e vide un giovane dai corti capelli biondo scuro entrare.

“Porto buone notizie. Ho ritrovato la capretta, a quanto pare le guardie non si erano fermate a prenderla. Era tutta sola, bagnata fradicia in un vicolo. L’ho portata a casa, è di sotto davanti al camino, si sta riscaldando” disse quest’ultimo.

“Grazie di averci permesso di nasconderci qui” mormorò Amaterasu.

“Mio zio, il vescovo di Notre Dame mi ha cresciuto. È il minimo che potessi fare, per sdebitarmi, accogliere una persona a cui teneva tanto in pericolo” rispose il ragazzo.

“Non ti preoccupa la presenza di un… un gitano?” bisbigliò Amaterasu.

“Nah. Da piccolo, dopo la morte dei miei genitori, prima che mio zio mi ritrovasse, ho vissuto in una carovana del circo. Ho rubato per sopravvivere, sono stato un peccatore, non ho nessuna intenzione di giudicare nessun altro” rispose il giovane.

“Grazie, Madelon” disse piano Amaterasu con voce tremante.

“Ti ho detto che è il minimo, tranquilla. Ora rilassati, qui siete al sicuro. Questa è la casa di mio zio, lui non ci viene mai perché sta sempre in chiesa, ma nemmeno i soldati avrebbero il coraggio di entrare nella casa di un uomo di Dio realmente timorato. Mio zio è buono, tutti lo rispettano.

Adesso esco nuovamente, vedo se riesco a trovare notizie di Quasimodo. Mio zio è davvero preoccupato per la sorte di quella ragazza. Sai, si sente in colpa, perché non riuscì a salvarne la madre, ma almeno impedì a Frollo di gettarla in un pozzo” rispose, uscendo dalla stanza.

  


  


Cap.22 Resteremo insieme nell’amore

  


Amaterasu appoggiò la mano sullo stipite della porta, Esmeraldo si voltò, chiuse gli occhi e le sorrise, i capelli mori gli ondeggiarono intorno al viso.

Amaterasu sospirò e sorrise, le sue gote erano in fiamme.

< La parola bellezza è nata per lui > pensò, avanzando con le gambe tremanti.

“Madelon sta aiutando Quasimodo a truccarsi, a quanto pare grazie a quello che ha imparato nel circo

Mio fratello è venuto a trovarmi, finalmente sanno dove mi trovo” spiegò Esmeraldo. Si appoggiò una mano sul fianco sporto in fuori.

“Hai intenzione di andartene?” esalò Amaterasu. Si soffermò a guardare le labbra del giovane e trattenne un sospiro.

“Non con loro. Hanno di lasciare Parigi ed io invece voglio rimanere qui. Questa ormai è la mia casa” rispose Esmeraldo.

“Sei ricercato” borbottò Amaterasu.

“Lo so, ma le acque si calmeranno. Magari mi truccherò un po’ anche io, ma non posso rimanere imprigionato. 

Adesso anche Quasimodo non lo è più, ne sono così felice” disse.

  


_Esmeraldo saltò e abbracciò Quasimodo._

“ _Sono così felice che tu stia bene” disse, affondandogli la testa nel petto._

_Quasimodo avvampò, guardò il ragazzo e avvertì il battito cardiaco aumentare._

“ _I-io di averti protetto” sussurrò._

  


< Ho temuto così tanto che sarebbe morta > pensò Esmeraldo.

“Tornerai a danzare?” domandò Amaterasu.

Esmeraldo si alzò sulle punte e girò su se stesso, facendo ondeggiare i drappi e le catenelle legati ai suoi pantaloni.

“Sì, ma magari senza portarmi dietro la mia capra. Sarei troppo riconoscibile. Però Madelon mi ha proposto di rimanere a vivere qui. Tu cosa farai?” domandò.

“Penso rimarrò anche io” rispose Amaterasu.

“Perfetto. Penso che Madelon e Quasimodo vadano già d’accordo. Ieri sono andati insieme a zonzo per la città. Quasimodo non era mai uscita, ha scoperto i dolci e dovevi vedere quanto era felice quando Madelon l’ha paragonata a un croissant” le rispose Esmeraldo.

“Sai…” mormorò Amaterasu. Avanzò di un paio di passi. “… mi chiedevo se ti piacesse Quasimodo”. Concluse.

Esmeraldo chinò il capo e le sue iridi verde smeraldo divennero liquide.

“Mi sento così in colpa. Mi chiedo se ricambiando Frollo avrei potuto salvarlo. Vorrei amare Quasimodo perché non voglio fermarmi all’aspetto fisico, ma per lei provo solo l’affetto di un fratello maggiore. Credo che Clopin sia innamorato di me da sempre. Mi ha cresciuto, gli devo tutto, si è occupato di me da quando siamo partiti dall’Andalusia. Però non riesco a contraccambiarlo.

Mi chiedo se il mio cuore sia cattivo, non riesce a dare il suo amore come dovrebbe. Inoltre tutti, compresa tu, sono convinti che porto alla tentazione. Forse sono davvero solo un demone destinato a far soffrire gli altri facendoli bruciare di passione” gemette.

Amaterasu si mordicchiò il labbro e lo raggiunse.

“Quello che dicevo era solo una scusa verso me stessa. Non volevo accettare di amare un altro quando il mio destino era di sposarmi con Fiordaliso2, il mio promesso. Ora non mi pento più della mia scelta, quel maledetto ha approfittato della situazione per prendere il posto di mio padre, dimostrando di non essere per niente diverso da lui.

Non è un peccato essere belli” disse. Prese la mano di Esmeraldo con la propria.

“Pensi che potresti amarmi?” chiese Amaterasu.

< Adesso non si vedono tutti i segni sul suo corpo, ma io lo so che ci sono, sotto i vestiti. Sembra una ragazza delicata, ma in realtà è coraggiosa, è sopravvissuta al vivere in gabbia e all’essere sottoposta a continui maltrattamenti. Io ne sarei morto > pensò Esmeraldo. Le sue gote abbronzate si tinsero di rosso.

“P-penso di amarti già, in realtà. Però…”. Iniziò a dire.

Amaterasu poggiò le sue labbra su quelle di lui e il giovane ricambiò al bacio.

  


1� Febo è il corrispettivo del Dio del sole. Per questo alla sua versione femminile ho messo il nome della dea del sole giapponese, conosciuta proprio per il suo essere splendente.

2� Nome si maschile che femminile, al contrario di Fiordalisa.


End file.
